


a thousand kisses wouldn't be enough

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO <a href="http://twitter.com/atanalerectida">ATAN</a> </p>
<p>I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY!</p>
<p>ALSO THIS FIC IS EXACTLY 777 WORDS LONG SO EXTRA GOOD LUCK FOR YOU <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand kisses wouldn't be enough

Tsukishima woke up to the weirdest sight he’d never imagine. Not being a morning person, Tsukishima was always last to stir from bed. And when he did, it was either due to Kuroo playing with his hair or kissing his nose, or the smell of freshly cooked pancakes with strawberries on top. But he never imagined that what Tsukishima saw was Kuroo’s face covered in tears. “Kuroo?”

 

“Ah.” Kuroo smiled and tried to wipe his tears, but they kept coming back. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

“Not really...Kuroo, are you crying?”

 

That face was back, that face when Kuroo was ashamed of himself, put himself down over nothing. Tsukishima hated that face. “Ah, it’s fine.” Kuroo tried to feign his tears.

 

Tsukishima pouted. “Why were you crying? Did you have a nightmare?”

 

“Nothing like that, really…I just—” Kuroo paused mid-sentence, getting a little lost in Tsukishima’s face twisted half in worry and annoyance. “You want the honest truth?” Kuroo asked, settling his head back in the pillow, smiling at Tsukishima, who only narrowed his eyes, saying “of course I want the truth.” Kuroo sighed. 

 

“I don’t know what came over me, really.” Kuroo admitted, propping his elbow up in a more comfortable position. “I woke up, perfectly content. The blankets were so warm, the sunlight was streaming in through the curtains, and I wasn’t sleepy. And then I turned over and I saw you there, still sleeping, looking completely peaceful. And…” Kuroo started to cry again, reaching his other hand out to run his fingers against Tsukishima’s cheek. “I felt so...lucky...that when I wake up, I get to see you by my side. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

 

Tsukishima, at first, didn’t know how to respond to that sort of thing. He had imagined the worse, Kuroo being in some sort of pain. And he also imagined Kuroo pulling his leg. So he didn’t know how to react to Kuroo’s words, so sincere that made Tsukishima’s heart pound, and all of his worries melt away into the mattress beneath him. “Idiot...are you going through menopause?” Are Tsukishima’s words, but he too feels a little overcome with emotion.

 

Kuroo laughed lightly, running his fingers gently under Tsukishima’s chin. “Maybe.” Kuroo took a deep breath, wiping his tears away before scooting closer. “I just saw your face, and I just couldn’t stop the overwhelming urge to cry tears of joy.” Kuroo ran his hands through soft golden hair, smiling at Tsukishima with a gentle gaze that made Tsukishima want to kiss Kuroo silly.

 

“You’re too much.” Tsukishima huffed, tangling his legs with Kuroo underneath their white sheets, pressing his cold toes onto Kuroo’s legs. “Kuroo Tetsurou, how are you even real?” Kuroo only smiled sheepishly, that lopsided grin that had made Tsukishima fall in love with him at the start. “How do I even deserve you? I mean...there are way better people out there—”

 

“Hush.” Kuroo warned, pressing a finger to Tsukishima’s lips. “I love Tsukishima Kei, and no one else.” Kuroo leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Tsukishima’s nose. “No one else could ever make me so happy as to start crying because of it. No one else.” Kuroo pulled his finger away, watching Tsukishima’s lips tug into a small smile, the same smile that set Kuroo’s heart on fire, that made him drop to his knees and confess his love.

 

Kuroo had moved first, closing the distance in a fell swoop, bringing their lips together. Tsukishima rolled into him, guiding Kuroo’s hand to his waist, holding him there securely as their lips moved slowly against each other. Tsukishima could feel the wetness of Kuroo’s cheek against his own, and it saddened him greatly that he could bring Kuroo to tears. But they were happy tears. And Tsukishima wished with all of his heart that this would be the first and last time Kuroo ever cried because of him. Each droplet rolling down Kuroo’s cheek was like a knife in his chest, twisting painfully with each second.

 

So he kissed, and he kissed, and he touched, and he whispered Kuroo’s name over and over, told Kuroo that no words could express his joy, no actions could display his love...he’d need to kiss Kuroo a thousand times over to be satisfied, and thousands, thousands more after that before Kuroo could truly understand how much he meant to Tsukishima, how much his life had changed for the better, how much joy he held in his heart, so much joy that he shared some of it with Kuroo with small touches of skin and gentle kisses in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
